A cullen alphabet
by esteethestrange
Summary: Each letter has a story. Please RxR.
1. A anaconda

**This is basically a collection of stories for each letter of the alphabet. Because i like things like this, in each chapter, I will have a question at the end. Post you answer in a review and I will either dedicate the chapter to that person or, if they have a name that i thing would work, they will become a character in on of the stories.  
****Oh, and this is all based when bella is still human, between after new moon though. (although i may change that later.).  
****and finally, If anyone has any ideas for a chapter/ letter please pm/review. Thanks**

Bella POV

It was a quiet day in the Cullen house and Edward and I were watching a movie. A random comedy that we had both seen at least three times. I absently watched Adam Sandler barbeque fish, Then sighed. In an attempt to get a conversation going before I passed out asleep because there was nothing else to do. I asked Edward a question that I had pondered for a while.

'So, Edward, apart from mountain lions and deers, what else do you hunt?' I asked. He peered at me and looked as if he were judging what he should tell me. He suddenly sighed and Emmett stormed into the room. 'I've been waiting a while to tell you this Bella!'

Emmett sat in the sofa opposite to Edward and I. 'Well bells, how 'bout I tell you all about our little trip to south America a few years ago.' I nodded, extremely curious to hear what Emmett was going to say.

'Well, we were getting so bored of the horrible herbivores we get here in forks and even if we went out for miles, all we would find is the occasional mountain lion or grizzly. So we decided to take a trip to Peru.' Emmett is smiling widely. Probably at the memories that are swirling around his head. The large smirk on Edwards face made that obvious. Emmett opens his mouth to continue.

'We hunted many animals there but one of the most memorable hunting trip was the one where just the _men _went hunting. We spotted a couple of anacondas and of course Edward being the _fastest _of us. He managed to get the biggest one. He began to drink and I managed to snag the other female snake. Edward stopped drinking before the snake was even drained yet. With a confused look on his face. He stood up and shoved the snake away and ran away. Jasper and I stayed but Carlisle went after Edward. Jasper drank the rest of the anaconda and we stayed there waiting. Eventually Carlisle came back with Edward following. We were all trying to work out why the snake had disgusted him. Jasper and I each had some of the snake. We both found it nice but Edward was very disgusted. Edward eventually told us what had happened.' Emmett was about to continue but Edward interrupted.

'the snake guessed what was happening and spin two live mice into my mouth.'

'Why is that so bad?' I asked 'couldn't you just kill and drain the mice. Or do they just taste really bad?'

Emmett was smiling so wide I though his face was going to split.

'Edward's afraid of mice!' He told me.

**What is the comedy movie that edward and bella are watching? pm/review with the answer!  
Thanks,  
_Estee  
xoxo_**


	2. B bacon

**Sorry no answers, no dedication! Please review guys Thanks!**

Bella POV

Jacob knocked on Charlie's door while Edward was making me lunch. I heard the sizzling sound of bacon in the pan and the smell wafted out of the kitchen. It's a shame, I thought. Edward is such a good cook and he can't taste food. Well, he can but it all tastes the same. Like dirt. 'Hey bells!' Jacob called as I opened the door and he grabbed me into a big hug. 'Jake. .' I puffed out before he let me go. I heard Edward growl I'm in the kitchen and Jacob smile in response. I frowned; I hated it when they were like this. I walked into the living room and sat down on one of the sofas. Jacob collapsed on the sofa beside me. I wanted to help Edward but he would let me. He said that with my luck, the house would burn down. He was too over protective sometimes. I know that I'm a perfectly capable cook. I cook for Charlie every night. But Edward just kissed me when I told him and led me out of the kitchen. By the time he had stopped I had forgotten what I had been arguing about. I could only focus on his scent. The scent that Jacob was wrinkling his nose up because. 'Jeeze, bells, your house reeks like vamps and there is only one here.' Jake complained.

'Oh, Alice came over earlier too' I said.

'Great' he said 'double the vamp stink!'

I laughed and Edward came out of the kitchen holding a plate with a bacon sandwich and a cookie on it.

I ate the cookie first and then started on the sandwich. Jake was sniffing the air.

'Thanks' I said picking it up. 'This smells really good.'

Jacob started panting. I look at him sideways.

'Is that, BACON?' He asked

'Um, yes.' I replied.

He sprinted to the kitchen and started to devour the leftover bacon straight from the pan. He then came and grabbed the sandwich from my hand and gulped it down whole. His eyes were wild.

'Bacon, I liiiiike bacon.' He muttered

I looked at Edward. 'Um, what's wrong with him?'

'werewolves like bacon.' He muttered.

**What type of cookie is it?  
****Please answer,  
Estee  
****xoxo**


	3. C cupcake

**This chapter is dedicated to snow in my coco. I looove sugar cookies. Also this chapter is also kind of dedicated to Punching-Werewolfs. You have been the best reviewer EVER! Your penname was to hard to make a person but you are ****kind of mentioned. Your mention is in bold.**

Edward POV

Today was going to be boring. Everyone's thoughts were dull. Emmett was picturing Rose naked so I stopped listening- or watching. Alice was reorganizing here closet for the second time today. Rosalie was staring at her reflection in a window. Her thoughts were so conceited that I was almost gagging. Jasper was listening to music and trying to ignore all the emotions around him. Including Alice's frustration at her clothes not fitting inside her massive closet. Carlisle and Esme were hunting.

I heard a car in the driveway and seconds later I heard Jacobs thoughts. Just as he walked in the door, Bella pulled out a cupcake from her bag and began to nibble on it. Jacob collapsed on the ground next to the sofa we were lying on and sniffed the air. 'Hey, Bells, do you have any more of those cupcakes?' He asked.

'um, yeah but only one.' Bella replied..

'Oohhh, can I have it?' Emmett said, bounding into the room.

We all looked at him puzzled.

'Why?' Bella asked 'you don't like human food.'

' I just want to have it. Not eat it.' Emmett said. As if that made any sense.

Alice suddenly danced into the room.

'Please oh please Bella! Can I have it! It so very pretty!' Alice asked innocently.

She only wanted it because she was bored and wanted to irritate Emmett.

'Hey, can I have it.' Jacob pleaded 'I'm the only one who will actually eat it.'

'Oh, no you didn't wolf boy.' Emmett yelled. 'I'm not above _**punching werewolfs**_ to get that cupcake!'

'Oh Bella please.' Alice pleaded. 'Don't you love me?'

'Um' was all Bella could say.

Rosalie turned around and stared at Alice and Emmett disgustedly. 'Just give the dog the cupcake. You know Edward would just love that.' She sneered just to get on my nerves.

'No.' I said. 'Give it to Jasper and he can decide who gets it.' I said knowing that Alice would get it anyway. Bella threw the cupcake at Jasper.

'um, Okay.' Jasper said quietly. 'I give it to…'

Just then Seth comes flying into the room in wolf form. He gulps up the cupcake and smiles a wolf smile.

'Hey!' Jacob cries in protest.

Bella smiles and just keeps nibbling at her own cupcake.

**Thanks for reading! Di you like this one? Have any ideas for others? If so please PM/Review!**

**And the question is…**

**What was Alice going to do with the cupcake??? Best idea wins!**

**Thanks  
Estee  
xoxo**


End file.
